


Roughing It

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	Roughing It

They were camping out again, sleeping on the fucking ground. Sanzo hated these nights worse than any of the others-even more than sharing a single room with his three companions-the freezing, hardscrabble earth served to underscore how far he was from his own warm bed. What he detested the most though, was that he wouldn't have a chance to be alone with Goku. At least if they'd found a village, he could find some comfort in a soft mattress, even if he wasn't sharing it with the monkey.

Goku never seemed to mind camping out, and that fact increased the monk's annoyance exponentially. Whether or not the kappa or Hakkai were uncomfortable made no difference to Sanzo, but seeing the monkey curled cozily on his side, sleeping soundly, actually ~snoring~, got under the monk's skin to no end. No one had the right to ~enjoy~ sleeping on the hard dirt, even if it was under a fantastic carpet of stars that provided enough light to illuminate the makeshift camp and its denizens, without help from the burning embers of the campfire.

Three fucking nights in a row, and no towns within days of the vast wasteland they were traversing. No end in sight to his self-imposed celibacy-he would be damned before he gave the redhead any ammunition to torment him with-relegated to having to watch his tantalizing monkey without having the opportunity to pound his perfect body through the mattress. Sanzo's mood was turning darker by the second. He glared at the parallel forms of Gojyo and Hakkai; they'd turned toward each other, and the monk could see their furtive movements as well as hear the coy breath hitches, and pants, and gasps that they did their best to cover up-failing spectacularly, the blond noted-and then the unmistakable sound of two sleeping bags being unzipped and reconfigured into a double. 'I'm neither deaf nor blind,' he fumed, his trigger finger itching for some exercise. He pulled the top side of his sleeping bag up over his head, attempting in vain to block out the sounds and images of what he knew would soon be taking place across the campfire. Fucking perverts.

It wasn't fair that they were finding a way to keep warm while he was freezing his fucking ass off. It wasn't fair that he didn't have Goku's ass to fuck. His thoughts turned to just how fucking cold he was, and how warm he knew the monkey would be, hell, the saru was a virtual radiator. The blond rolled over heavily, and in this new position, Goku's snores were even louder. He reached out an arm into the frigid air and smacked him.

"Shutthefuckup," he growled when Goku yelped in complaint. "And open your sleeping bag," he said in a much lower voice.

"Huh?" Goku asked drowsily.

"You heard me," Sanzo gave him another swipe, yanked on the zipper of Goku's bag and then performed a similar action on his own. Finding the serrated edge of each, he re-zippered them into one large bag, big enough for two.

"Sanzo? Wha-?" Suddenly Goku was completely alert, and completely shocked at the blond's blatant actions.

"It's too fucking cold! Just get over here and go back to sleep!" he ordered testily. The teen complied, immediately giving a toothy yawn. Sanzo heard a soft snicker from across the fire. "You ~want~ to die?" he gritted, hissing when the boy nestled against him, his back pressed against the tall blond's chest. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Goku and drew him close, allowing the other's body heat to radiate through him. He realized his mistake immediately as his cock sprung to life. Goku must have noticed it too, because before long his ass had begun to wriggle back and forth, rubbing Sanzo's hard-on enticingly.

"Don't," he warned. He'd always felt like a beggar when it came to Goku and sex; since that first night that he'd lost control and taken the boy, the teen had never initiated a coupling. But now the monkey was grinding his ass against him, ~teasing~ him, ~daring~ him to do something about it, and Sanzo thought, from the sounds that drifted in from across the campfire, if he could keep the teen's mouth shut, he might just get away with a quick roll in the hay, undetected.

He bit down on the teen's shoulder, causing Goku to freeze instantly. "Roll over," he whispered roughly against the boy's skin. No sooner had Goku done so, then Sanzo's mouth was covering the smaller male's, his tongue easily slipping past the barrier of the teen's even, white teeth. Goku moaned softly and Sanzo nipped him harshly on the lower lip, and then soothed the injury by suckling on the appendage. At the same time, his hands were making short work of the pesky garments that stood in between he and his quarry. He palmed over Goku's turgid length and pushed the boy's legs apart while he ravished the smaller male's mouth, hungrily tasting the unique flavors that had been denied to him for far too long. Goku reciprocated, his hands pushing up Sanzo's tight leather top, caressing over the deceptively muscular planes of the blond's back, his legs tightening around Sanzo's body. As he fingered Goku's tight hole he felt the boy pull back.

"No, not here," Goku whispered, and Sanzo's body grew rigid as he tried to disentangle from himself from the other's limbs. "Let me get you off," Goku added, his voice barely discernable. Such dirty talk. Sanzo made a mental note to introduce that mouth to soap the next opportunity he had.

Goku was far from shy, or inexperienced for that matter, and soon it was Sanzo stifling a needy groan when he felt calloused fingers wrap around his length. Goku palmed the engorged muscle expertly, and soon Sanzo felt the heat of his climax spreading through his loins. He rocked his hips in tight movements into the teasing fist, his own hand finding Goku's thick length. He thumbed over the tip, smearing pre-cum over the crown, and then they were kissing each other, both intent on dominating, neither winning the battle. He held on, willing his boy to come first, only releasing when he felt the teen's hot seed spill over his hand. Goku's mouth went slack and Sanzo took the opportunity to plunder the moist cavern as he reached his own completion.

Afterwards, they both lay panting, their hearts beating quickly, ears tuned to the suspiciously similar sounds coming from the occupants of the other sleeping bag. Goku reached for the towel he'd used in his evening ablutions and gently swabbed the cum from both of their bodies, while Sanzo thought that perhaps, under certain circumstances, he could get used to camping out.


End file.
